Revived
by Mank0
Summary: HIATUS Mello and Matt stumble across a strange black haired girl who is in possession of a Death Note. The girl has no memories at all, little do they know that the she was brutally murdered. How will this situation unfold for them? MelloxOC, MattxOC.
1. Alive

**I've had this lingering in my head for a while and thought I'd might aswell write it and post it in the FF archive.  
Enjoy!**

**Toxick**

x x x x x

The moon mirrored in lifeless gray eyes. Thick black locks of hair were plastered against a pearl white face.  
Waves came crashing in against the rocks where the unmoving body was located.  
The sea water dripped from the white fabric of a beautiful Lolita dress.  
Deep red blood was splattered across the rocks and stuck to the waterfall of black hair.  
Bruises everywhere. How long was she lying there? Probably just a few hours.  
Was she alive? Someone should check it.

"Ozaki Kuro." A thick, low voice spoke into thin air.  
The weather was cold, but the creature did not take notice of it, it was staring at the lifeless human in front if them.  
"Thou hath been blessed with a new life, though, thou shall still remain lifeless."  
The creature flapped its long, looming wings in order to get closer to the girl.  
It moved its head and latched its lips upon the girl's.  
Gray eyes widened and slowly faded to pitch black. The girl looked at the creature in front of her.  
It looked human, except that it had pitch black feathery wings.  
It looked awfully pale. Black stripes were crawling over its body, they looked like… snakes.

"Don't speak, Ozaki Kuro." The low voice startled the girl, but she did obey its orders.  
The creature flapped its wings, straightening completely.  
"Call me Hikaru." It said, staring into the girl's now pitch black eyes, "I have granted thou another try in life."  
"Why?"  
"Why, thou ask? "

The black haired girl sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Her hair was wet, and was sticking to her face.  
The creature awaited her response. Needless to say, Kuro was shocked. She didn't think this was actually happening.  
_It's just an illusion_, she told herself.  
"This is so surreal," she stated the obvious. In response the creature grinned and actually looked creepy.  
Shadows played across its human looking face, giving it a sinister glow.  
"Welcome, to a new reality."

Was she going crazy? Was she hallucinating? Either way, she thought it would be better if she'd go home to sort it all out.  
She placed her foot – covered by a white, frilly stocking – on the slippery rocks.  
When she thought she had enough support she got up, wobbling a bit as she placed her other foot on the ground – one with a shoe.  
She looked around, and soon spotted her other shiny black high heeled shoe. How did it come off?  
And _why_ was she on these big stones next to the sea, anyway?

The white dress clung to her body as she walked towards the road. The creature kept following her.  
"Eh... Hikaru?" Kuro looked up, aiming her dark black orbs towards the creature floating mid air next to her.  
It stared back at her with his blood red eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"_What _are you?"  
Kuro swore she saw Hikaru's eyes shimmer with anticipation. She got nervous.  
Maybe she had asked the wrong question. Maybe it was going to eat her, now. No, that could not be possible; it saved her life after all!  
"I am a Shinigami."  
"S-Shinigami." Kuro stuttered out the word as if it was poisoned. A _God of Death_.  
But how could it grant her life? And _why_ did it grant her life?  
"But… Wouldn't you rather kill people, instead of granting them life?"  
"Thou shall not question my actions. Be blessed, human." It spoke, shadows playing across its face.  
Could a Shinigami really grant life to a human?  
Kuro decided to continue walking, but stopped as she realized she had no idea where to go.  
To be quite honest, she only remembered her name and age.  
"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked, apparently aware of her loss of memory, because a grin was plastered to his face.  
"I-I don't know."

x x x x x

As she walked next to the road cars sped by, none stopping to help a poor disheveled girl.  
But be honest? Who would stop? She could a criminal. And how could she trust a complete stranger?  
They could do things to her. Kuro was held company by Hikaru, who apparently was a Shinigami.  
"Kuro." Hikaru spoke up, startling the walking girl and making her look at him angrily.  
"I forgot to give thou something." With that he tossed a black notebook onto the side of the road.  
Kuro gave him a skeptical look before she picked it up.  
"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." She looked up at Hikaru.  
Why would he give her such thing? It wasn't even a nice gift!  
All the Shinigami did was grin at her. She did not believe that it was some kind of sick joke.  
Hell, a strange creature claiming to be a God of Death was floating next to her!  
Could it get any stranger?

It was starting to get dark already; Kuro had absolutely no idea how long she had been walking.  
A loud screech filled the air as a big red convertible took a sharp turn, headed straight her way.  
It was driving fast, Kuro could tell.  
She couldn't jump aside, next to the road was a cliff, if you jumped off you'd end up in the sea and probably end up dead.  
Kuro held her breath as the car sped towards her. In the miniscule seconds she prayed for something – or rather someone – to save her.  
As if her prayers were heard the person in the car hit the break, and stopped, barely touching the girl.

"Goddamn it!" A blond haired guy stepped out of the car, dressed in leather completely. A  
nother figure – the person who was driving – got out. A red haired boy, who didn't say anything.  
Apparently he was in a bit of a shock. Who wouldn't be?  
The blond guy took no pity upon the girl his companion almost hit, instead, he waltzed up to her with a fierce glare plastered upon his face.  
"Are you insane?" While saying that, he tapped his index finger on his forehead. Hikaru, the Shinigami, snickered.  
"Entertaining," he stated, making Kuro look to her side questionly.

The blonde, who could not see the creature, got even more pumped up.  
Was the girl crazy? Walking out on a road like this! And then she acted as if nothing happened and stared into thin air?!  
"Hey, you almost got yourself killed, idiot." He snapped, grabbing the girl by her upper arm.  
Just then he noticed her attire; a ripped white puffy dress, which was filthy and had stains on it.  
Blood stains, to be exact.  
"What the hell?"

"Is she okay?" The red haired male walked up to them without looking at the girl.  
"I'm just fine, thank you." Kuro spoke, pulling her arm away from the apparently violent blonde.  
In response he shot her a look which could kill.  
The blonde pulled a bar of chocolate from his pocket and ripped it open before taking a bite.  
He looked like a deranged psycho in Kuro's opinion.  
She heard Hikaru chuckle behind her.

The red haired boy was wearing a strange looking coat, and a red-white striped shirt underneath it.  
Also, he had goggles on his head. Kuro decided she liked his look, even though it reminded her of a candy cane.  
"Who are you?" The candy cane decided to ask a question. Something most people would ask in a situation like this one.  
"Do you carry an ID with you?"  
ID? Kuro looked at him quizzically, before deciding to answer his first question only.  
"I'm Kuro."  
She eyed the blonde from the corner of her eyes. He was still eating chocolate and obviously staring at her.

"What happened to you?" Candy cane asked another question.  
"Hey, it would be fair if you let me ask a few things, too. Don't you agree?" The black haired girl said, crossing her arms.  
"Eh. Sure," the red head shrugged. He was visibly calming down after what had occurred before.  
"Who are you?" Kuro asked exactly the same question like he had done before. "And who is he?"  
With that, she pointed towards the blonde chocolate eating boy clad in leather.  
"I am Matt and that is my friend Mello."

Kuro remained silent. Mello was a weird name; she never heard anything like it.  
And Matt was obviously an English or American name. Strange. Well, they actually didn't look that Japanese.  
"So, will you now tell me what happened to you?" Matt asked, calmly.  
Kuro looked down at her dress and realized why he'd asked her that question; her once beautiful dress was splattered with a red substance.  
Probably blood. Her own blood.

"I fell." The answer sounded more like a question in her own ears, and it probably drew suspicion from both strangers.  
"You need a ride?" Matt asked.  
"What! You can't possibly mean that you are going to help that girl?!" Mello interrupted Matt, eyeing the black haired girl.  
"We can drop her off at the place where she lives, since we're far away from civilization." Matt stated as he lighted a cigarette.  
"I …" Kuro bit her bottom lip, feeling incredibly stupid at that very moment. Both Mello and Matt stared at her, awaiting what she may have to say.  
"I don't know where I live." She finally said, causing both boys their eyes to widen.  
"What? You can't be serious!" Mello snapped as he started to walk back to the car. "Matt, suit yourself with whatever you're planning, but leave me out of it."  
"Get in the back," Matt sighed.

x x x x x

**Please review.**


	2. Discovery

**I'm changing the original plot of Death Note, so if something is  
wrong compared to the anime series or the manga it is done on purpose. :D**

Thanks for the kind reviews so far! hearts

x x x x x

Kuro sat silently in the back of the car, trying to ignore Hikaru who was trying to get her attention fixed on him.  
She figured out that other people couldn't see the creature and that it must be awfully strange to see a person talk into thin air.Plus, it would probably give people evidence of her being insane, or something alike.  
"So, Kuro…" Matt started while he drove, watching the road intently, "You have a surname?"  
The blond psycho in the passengers seat didn't speak a word, he was absorbed into his oh so interesting chocolate bar.  
"Yes. Ozaki. Ozaki Kuro." She said as she leaned back.  
"We can look up where she's from." Matt stated as he glanced sideway to see his companion's response.  
"Hm yes." The blonde said, as he bit off another piece of chocolate.  
Kuro thought he looked crazy. She wondered what both of them did for a living…

x x x x x

They entered a strange looking house.  
Apparently, from what Kuro heard Matt say, it was abandoned and no one lived there anymore.  
Except for them, of course.  
"Here, change into this." With that Matt shoved a pile of black fabric into Kuro's arms.  
"The blood splatters on your dress look like shit."  
"Hey! That are my – " "Shut up." The red head interrupted Mello, who was frustrated that Matt borrowed the girl his clothing!  
God, was he out of his mind?

Kuro excused herself, and changed in another room. She was happy that they didn't make her wear something strange, like Mello's leather outfit.  
When she got back out she saw Matt playing on a gaming device with a cigarette planted between his lips.  
Mello was lying on a couch, watching television.  
She decided to sit next to the blond boy.  
He didn't say anything when she sat down, instead, he shot her a single dirty look as if trying to say 'get out of my clothes, freak'.  
Psh. Stupid boy.

"Hey Matt, when are we going to ditch the girl?" Mello asked, throwing his head back to look at his friend.  
The girl at his feet shot him a filthy look, but he didn't took notice of it.  
"When I find some information," Matt replied, not looking up from his game.  
"Then start looking, idiot!"  
"In a minute."

Thirty minutes passed, but Matt still hadn't moved.  
Mello mumbled obscenities under his breath; the girl was starting to annoy him.  
And what was that crazy black book she was holding?  
"What have you got there?" He asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.  
She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care?"  
Mello sat up, the suspicious look still on his face. "You're in my house, so tell me."  
A grin appeared on Kuro's face. "I heard this place was abandoned, so actually, it is owned by no one."  
Mello growled. "Matt, why did you give her that information?"  
Matt shrugged, glued to his gaming device.

Without warning, Mello pulled the book from the girl's grasp.  
"Let's have a look.. Death Note?" His eyes widened. This may just be what they've been looking for.  
He heard about it. He opened it, ignoring the protests from the black haired girl.  
"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."  
Even Matt looked up from his addictive game.  
"What? Is that a joke?"

Mello flipped through the pages, all were unwritten.  
Rules popped op on random pages, which he didn't bother to read.  
"Where did you – Ah!" Hikaru was staring right in his face, with a grin plastered on his features.  
Kuro looked up when she heard Mello make a surprised sound. He actually saw Hikaru?  
How could that be? Unless… He had touched the notebook, so…  
Kuro didn't know anything about the strangers, not even if they were trustworthy!

The blonde was busy staring at Hikaru, who was standing straight again by now.  
"W-What are you?" Mello questioned Hikaru, just like she had done before.  
"A Shinigami." Hikaru stated, a smirk plastered on his face. The snakes covering his body were moving slightly.  
Kuro thought they probably lived their own life on the Shinigami's body.  
Hikaru stretched his thin, bony arm. "That is my notebook."  
"Do you want it back or something?" Mello snapped, regaining his composure again.  
The Shinigami shook his head, a sinister grin played on his face.  
"It's in Ozaki Kuro's possession."

Matt was staring at Mello was if he went nuts.  
"What the fuck are you talking to?" He got up, placing his gaming device on a table near him.  
Hikaru grinned at the red head. "He can't see me. Unless…"  
Mello looked up, a glare on his face. "Unless what?"  
"He touches my notebook."  
"Here, touch this." Mello held out the notebook towards Matt, who stared at the blonde quizzically.  
Was Mello going insane? But he did as he was told, and took the notebook out of Mello's grasp.  
Soon, he also saw the creature. Matt looked in fear.

"I bet Near hasn't figured this out." Mello said the word near as if it as poisonous. Kuro didn't get the sentence structure.  
"Near?" She asked. Mello ignored her.  
"What do we do now?" Matt asked as he lit another cigarette.  
"Nothing!" Kuro interrupted them, grabbing the notebook back.  
Mello glared at her. "What do you plan to do with it, huh? Kill people, like Kira?"  
"Kira?"  
Mello narrowed his eyes.  
It was possible that she was Kira, but then again, it looked like she didn't know anything about the mass murderer.  
"Never mind," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Matt sat down on the couch next to Mello, and picked up his gaming device again.  
It was all Kuro ever saw him do.  
"When are you going to find out where I come from?" She asked, eyes glued upon Mello.  
The blonde guy grinned. "We will keep you here for a while…"

x x x x x

"Mello, I'm hungry." The girl he and Matt had found was complaining, again.  
Mello found himself getting very irritated with her presence. All she did was complain.  
Ask for food, tell them she was bored. Blah, blah, blah.  
He glared at the girl. "Then get something to eat."  
"But all you have is chocolate, I can't live on that!"  
Mello gritted his teeth, she was _so_ annoying. "I will ask Matt to get you something, okay?"  
"Can't we get something together? I wanna go out." She whined, looking at him with puppy eyes.  
Mello sighed in defeat.  
"Okay, whatever. Put on some shoes."  
Happily Kuro got up, fetched her shoes from a discarded room and hopped back towards Mello.  
"Is it cold outside?" She didn't look at him as she put on her shoes.  
Mello shrugged, but figured she couldn't see his gesture.  
"You can use my coat." Even though he didn't like the idea of her wearing his clothing.  
He could also simply let her freeze to death. No, Matt would kill him if he did such thing.

There they were, walking around the street in silence.  
Kuro was safely huddled inside Mello's warm jacket, she wouldn't dare to admit it, but she actually liked the scent that lingered in it.  
"Mello, where can we get nice food?" She looked up at the blonde next to her, who was a head taller than her.  
She noticed that he always wore a heavy expression upon his face.  
How would he look smiling? She never saw him do that…

"We'll have to walk a few more minutes," he finally answered.  
He was wearing another jacket he owned, a black leather one.  
He noticed that a lot of people stared at him and Kuro.  
Probably because the girl looked like a homeless, wearing clothes like that…  
Wait. It were _his_ clothes.

Finally they reached a nice looking store, with lots of things inside.  
Kuro was happy that Mello took the time to visit such place with her.  
"I assume you don't have any money?" Her companion asked, sending her a blank look.  
She nodded her head shyly. He huffed.  
"Okay, for once I will pay. Hurry up, pick something." He scurried off towards the chocolate department of the store, immediately picking up a tasty looking chocolate bar.

Kuro decided to explore the store on her own.  
When she and Mello met up again, he was carrying five bars of different kinds of chocolate and she was holding a package of noodles and a bag of crisps.  
They both walked to the cash register, and placed down the stuff to pay for it.

"Thanks, Mello." Kuro smiled, as the blonde one paid for the goods. He didn't say anything.  
They watched in silence as the store clerk put the food in a bag, and handed it to Mello.  
The couple exited the store, and walked back to the location where they came from.

"You never smile." The black haired girl looked up to him, making him advert his gaze.  
Her questions and statements were annoying, but he could live with them. Much rather without them, though.  
"So?" He stared straight ahead, hoping that the walk would go quickly.  
"Are you angry?" She too was staring at the pavement now, awaiting his response, which never came.

x x x x


	3. Realization

**Yay! More reviews, thanks all :D  
Here comes the third chapter already.  
Excuse me for the past grammer mistakes, I'm a bit of an airhead x.x  
**  
x x x x x

Hikaru stared at the humans in the room. They were quite amusing, to say the least.  
He fixed his gaze upon the Ozaki girl. Since she got here she seemed to be bored – all the time.  
And that red haired candy cane… He was always busy with that strange mechanical thing Hikaru learned to dislike.  
It made beeping noises.

Mello unwrapped a chocolate bar and without waiting he bit off a big piece, chewing on it vigorously.  
They were going _nowhere_ with the investigation, which frustrated him.  
It also frustrated him that Matt kept hinting about him and that Kuro girl.  
Ever since they went to the store together the red head was making remarks.  
The game freak probably wanted the girl _himself_.  
He scanned the room with his eyes and ended up looking at Kuro.  
Ozaki Kuro, the girl they found wandering on a deserted road. She was strange, something was up with her.  
First of all, she had pitch black eyes. Second, she had pale white skin, as if she was… _dead_.  
It was also weird that she didn't know anything of her own background.  
Maybe she really fell and lost her memory?

"Something wrong?" Kuro looked up from the magazine she held in her hands, to meet Mello's gaze.  
The said blonde didn't reply and instead he looked back at is chocolate.  
Kuro shrugged, and looked back in her magazine.  
She was reading an article about boys' behavior and things, not that the boys she was accompanied by were described in this sea of text.

Matt was, again, busy playing on his gaming device.  
Kuro had found out that the accurate name of the little machine was Nintendo DS, or for short just DS.  
The red haired boy even let her play for a small amount of time.  
She thought it was fun, until some weird thing killed her character, which made Matt laugh.

"Hey, I gotta check out some stuff. I'll be back later," Matt said as he slid his DS in the pocket of his jacket.  
He lit a cigarette and placed it between his lips, inhaling deeply.  
Mello nodded.  
"Make sure to come back on time."

x x x x x

"Mello…" They had been sitting in silence for quite a while, which Kuro didn't like so much.  
The girl had already finished reading her magazine, so she hadn't got much to do anymore.  
"Hm?" Mello was busy watching tv, some strange talk show which Kuro never liked much, but he seemed to enjoy.  
Short Kuro stood up, she was wearing her white Lolita dress again which Matt had washed in a launderette.  
It was all nice and clean, except for the few rips in the dress.  
But Kuro liked to wear it, so neither Mello nor Matt decided to argue against it.

She walked towards the sofa Mello was sitting on, and leaned against the wall next to it.  
On her right was a window and in front of her she saw the side of the sofa with Mello on it.  
"I'm bored," she stated as she placed her hands on the gray wall she stood against.  
Mello didn't respond, instead his eyes remained on the box which they called tv and made another chocolate bar appear out of nowhere.  
Kuro sighed. She didn't like to be ignored.  
Especially not by Mello. He would act as if she was just some thing, which happened to be in his and Matt's home.  
She thought the blonde was just damn straight mean.  
She sighed again.

"Hey. Did you hear me?" She asked, well, more like snapped.  
Again he didn't reply, he was way too busy with his chocolate bar and the tv.  
Kuro gritted her teeth.  
She had no one to talk to, since Hikaru was nowhere to be found and Matt had left the building.  
"Mel-lo!" She got frustrated, so her voice raised a little as his name rolled over her lips again.  
But it did make him move. Abruptly he got up, and stood in front of her.  
Kuro could not read his expression, but as always, he was glaring.  
"Will you talk now, beca–" He forcefully pushed her against the wall, his hands placed upon the concrete material on each side of her head.  
Kuro gasped. She had not expected this, not at all.

Mello was so frustrated with this girl. She kept talking, whining, complaining.  
But she possessed something special, something he couldn't deny.  
Her way of moving hypnotized him, even though he had always suppressed the urge to stare at her.  
He didn't want to admit it to anyone – not even to himself – but he felt attracted to the girl.

It came as a surprise to the black haired girl when two lips crashed down upon her own.  
Her eyes widened as he shoved his body up against hers, making her hit the wall with a soft thud.  
His tongue swept over her bottom lip, making a shiver run down her spine.  
Hesitantly she parted her rosy lips, granting him entrance, which he delightfully took.  
He was dominant, his tongue rubbed against hers, making a moan rise up from within her throat.  
He tasted like chocolate. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her petite body.  
Slowly his hands slid down from her shoulders to her hips, pulling her as close as possible.

Mello forced his lower body against hers, making her moan softly into his mouth.  
She tasted so sweet and her skin was so soft. It drove him insane with want.  
Her moans sounded like music in his ears. She kissed gently, submissively. Her lips were so soft against his.  
She clawed her nails into his back and arched herself against him.  
Her breasts pressed against his chest.

Just as sudden as it started it ended.  
Mello walked back to the sofa, and sat down again. He didn't speak a word. A puzzled look slid over Kuro's features.  
"Enjoying thou self?" Hikaru's amused face stuck out of the wall, making a startled scream escape Kuro.  
"Don't creep up on me like that, retard!" She exclaimed as the Shinigami floated through the wall completely, still grinning.

x x x x x

**Review please :D**

Toxick


	4. Mistake

**Thanks for reading so far! C:  
Enjoy the next chapter.**

x x x x x

When Matt came back there was an akward silence between the two people in the abandoned house.  
The red head felt a slight tension in the air, he guessed that Mello and Kuro had gotten into a fight.  
He dropped himself on the sofa next to the black haired girl, who was glued to a new magazine he had brought her.  
She looked up for a mere second and smiled. Whoa, wait. She smiled?  
It was a rare sight, but Matt couldn't say he disliked it. On the contradiction; he liked it.  
"Thanks for the magazine." It was almost inaudible, but he caught her words anyway.  
He wondered if she wouldn't like a new outfit to wear, her current attire looked old.  
And above all; it was ripped!  
Matt decided he had thought enough, so he grabbed his DS in order to escape to a beautiful and amazing fantasy world.

Mello was busy. Apparently he found something out about the current status of the Kira investigation led by Near.  
The main suspect happened to be Yagami Raito, so Mello was looking for as much information as he could.  
He even ordered Kuro to stalk his girlfriend; Amane Misa, the supermodel.  
Kuro liked the blond girl's style.

"Kuro… I want you to follow that Amane girl again." Finally Mello spoke up, but with something rather… stupid.  
Kuro didn't want to stalk people, she felt bad while doing it.  
Mello tapped his fingers on the desk he was sitting behind, he wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.  
She had to do it, since he and Matt would be busy for a while.

"Okay, okay." Kuro rolled her eyes, throwing her magazine on the little end table filled with other papers.  
Why couldn't Matt spy on the supermodel? Why did she have to take on their dirty jobs.  
"Make sure she doesn't see you."Mello didn't even look up from the flat computer screen.

x x x x x

Kuro felt ridiculous. Matt had given her a black coat to wear, since it was pretty cold outside, but to ruin it all he had clipped a little hidden camera on it, so that he and Mello would be able to follow her movements.  
Apparently it wasn't just Amane they were spying on. Pfft.  
Silently she followed the supermodel, making sure not to look suspicious.  
She did nothing that was particularly suspicious, she just bought some magazines in a book store and visited an alternative store filled with cute Lolita dresses.  
Kuro had to remember its location, she would drag Mello or Matt there in order to buy her some prettiness.

"Are you a fan of Misa-Misa?" A high pitched voice woke Kuro op from her thinking.  
Oh no.  
Misa spotted her.  
She didn't say anything and stared with wide eyes at the girl.  
"Misa can give you autograph." The supermodel smiled cutely, tilting her head to a side.  
Kuro nodded her head, but watched strangely as the girl's gaze moved up a bit. She looked like she was… reading?  
A puzzled look spread across the features of the beautiful model.  
"Something wrong, Misa-chan?" Kuro tried her best to sound like a fan, so she smiled widely – so wide it almost hurt her poor face. Misa made a strange surprised sound but quickly smiled.  
"Misa's fine!" Out of nowhere she got a piece of paper and a pen.  
Kuro watched her as she scribbled down something. "There. Misa made you happy?"  
Ugh. Why did she kept talking in third person? It annoyed Kuro. Instead of looking disgusted a happy smile appeared on Kuro's face as she took the piece of paper.  
Maybe she should consider an acting career after all his bullshit. She thought Misa didn't suspect anything, well, more like hoped that the girl wouldn't suspect anything.  
It would mean Kuro's death.

"You're an idiot! You let her see you! Do you know what that means?" Mello was beyond angry, he slammed his fist on the desk. Kuro stared at him and shrugged.  
"It's not actually confirmed that she is Kira, so…" She trailed off, not even bothering to try to look guilty.  
To be quite honest, she didn't really care that much.  
Aggressively Mello got a chocolate bar out of nowhere and bit a chunk of it.  
Maybe it was his way of showing that he cared, even though he snapped at her.

Mello watched Kuro as he bit off some chocolate from the bar.  
God, how could she be so stupid? She could get _killed_. If that Amane girl suspected something , she'd be dead.  
But taking risks was part of the job.  
L took risks too, he died for the sake of mankind.

Kuro ignored the angry stare Mello directed towards her.  
In order to focus on something else she picked up a magazine and started reading it.  
"Oh, Mello…?" She didn't even look up from her magazine. "I'd like to go shopping."  
"From what money?" Mello snapped, sending Kuro an immensely evil stare.  
The girl merely shrugged. "Yours?"  
Mello gritted his teeth. Damn that woman, damn that woman to _hell_.  
She was driving him insane with her complaining and easy way of handling things.  
"Do you think I'm rich?" He spat, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
Again, Kuro merely shrugged. "I just want one dress. I spotted a store selling Lolita dresses."  
God, she was _serious_. "Matt will accompany you."  
With that, their discussion ended. The result? A baffled Matt.

x x x x x

Matt glanced to his left. Kuro was wearing the same coat as when she was out with Mello.  
But now she didn't even bother to ask the blond boy if she could borrow it.  
The red head thought she looked pretty cute, her black eyes curiously stuck out from underneath thick black bangs.  
She always seemed to look at things, and wonder about them.  
Yet, neither he or Mello knew where she was from.

"This is the store, Matt." The words which rolled from her lips make him look up from his thoughts.  
He nodded his head in approval. The clothing pieces inside looked pretty nice, but also expensive. I  
t made him wonder how Mello would react to the price tags.  
The red head followed the black haired girl inside, who immediately started attacking the clothing racks.

"Can I try this dress on? What do you think?"  
She held up a white Lolita dress with red strawberries on the fabric.  
Frills and laces adorned it, making it look extremely cute.  
"Sure, 't looks fine." Matt leaned against a clothing rack with strange leather stuff hanging on it.  
It made him think of Mello, even though this probably went a bit to far for him.  
Above the cashier's desk was a sign that said no smoking.  
Matt sighed, this was going to be a looooong afternoon.

Now he was waiting next to the changing rooms.  
Kuro had told him not to go away, and remain standing there waiting for her. She sure as hell took her time.  
He turned his head slightly in the direction of the little fitting space she was occupying, only to see that she hadn't closed the curtain all too well.  
What little pervert can resist a bit of peeking? Matt sure as hell couldn't.  
He saw her take off the stockings she wore, and then her hands slithered to the back of her dress, unzipping it.  
More flesh was revealed, along with a frilly white bra. Her body was beautiful, even though he didn't see that much because of the small slit in the curtain.  
Matt saw Kuro mess with the straps of her bra a bit, before she bent over.  
Cleavage. Her breasts were perfectly rounded, and the skin looked so smooth.  
The red head had a sudden urge to rush into the booth and touch her.  
But he remained calm, turned his head and breathed through his nose.  
The male cashier behind the counter gave him a perverted grin.

x x x x x

**Pervy little Matt!  
Review, please! :D**


	5. Haunted

**Chapter five already! ;o**

x x x x x

Kuro was wearing her new strawberry dress. She loved the feeling of the fabric against her skin, and it looked so pretty on her. Matt agreed on that one, too.  
Mello just huffed. Probably because he had to pay for it.  
Hikaru stared in interest at the fabric, and asked her what those red things were.  
"They're strawberries, silly." She had told him, only to earn a puzzled look upon the Shinigami his face."  
In the Shinigami realm strawberries look very different," he commented as he continued to stare at the material, making Kuro feel uneasy.

"Hey, Mello. I gotta go prepare some stuff, won't be long."  
With that the red head named Matt left the abandoned house.  
Mello was typing furiously on the computer, making it hard for her to concentrate on reading.  
It was as if he tried to kill the keyboard with his fingers.  
She got up to walk over towards Mello silently. Curiously she peeked over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Mello didn't look up, he just stared at the screen as he typed.  
After more silence an answer followed. "I am typing."  
"I figured out that much." Kuro grinned.  
"Why do you ask then, moron?"  
"I'm bored."  
"_Again_?"  
"Yes."  
Mello turned around on the desk chair, facing Kuro with a scowl on his face.  
Apparently he didn't like it when she disturbed him from whatever he was doing at the moment.  
"Do you like my new dress?"

Mello looked at the pale black haired girl. Did he like the dress?  
Yes. He'd like to rip it off her body and touch the places underneath.  
She looked so innocent wearing that dress, so naïve.  
He swallowed away the lump that formed in his throat.  
"Not really," he answered.  
Kuro pouted. Just then Mello noticed that she looked paler than usual.  
Also, the bruise which she had on her neck when he and Matt found her was bigger, and faded to a strange blue color.  
The shape reminded him of… _hands_.

"How did you get that bruise?" The blond boy looked up at the black haired girl, who looked away from him.  
Mello got up from his chair staring sternly at her. This made her feel even more uneasy than when he sent her an angry glare.  
"Someone did that." It was the truth she spoke.  
Someone had done it, she knew perfectly well who. She also knew she wasn't alive anymore, because of Hikaru.  
She was still wondering why the Shinigami had done that.  
Did he want something from her?

"Who?" Mello sure was curious. It irritated Kuro.  
"Someone, okay?" She shot Mello an angry look as she crosses her arms.  
Mello rolled his eyes. "Your stubborn."  
"Look who's talking." Kuro shot back, narrowing her eyes.

x x x x x

That night Kuro had a nightmare. Hands enclosed around her neck, making her gasp for air.  
But there wasn't air, instead she inhaled a salty liquid. She tried to scream, but couldn't.  
Waves crashed into the shore. She opened her eyes to see his face.  
A crooked grin was spread over his once so beautiful features. This is what got him off.  
She was just another girl he slew. She lost her minds in that pool called love, so now she was paying with her life.  
He murdered her in his coldest blood. His own two hands marred her beautiful soft skin.  
Why?

Black eyes shot open and darted around the dark room. _It was just a dream. A dream_, she told herself as she sat up.  
Outside a storm was raging, raindrops splattered against the glass window.  
A bright light filled her room, making her close her eyes for a brief moment.  
Lightening has struck, and thunder soon followed.  
She wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, trying to convince herself that it all was okay.  
Why was she so scared of this weather? She felt weak.  
Silently she dropped her feet to the floor and got up. She stepped into the room they occupied at day, to find Mello sitting up on the sofa, fully dressed with a bar of chocolate.  
Maybe she should turn back. What would he say if he found her awake at this hour?  
She debated the options in her mind, before she decided to walk further into the room. S  
he positioned herself on the sofa, on a free spot next to him.

"Scared?" He questioned, not even glancing in her direction.  
Kuro didn't answer, she just leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapped safely inside the blanket.  
She felt Mello tense up, but soon relax as he got used to the black haired girl leaning against him.  
"Mello… Do you ever have nightmares?" She whispered softly, not meeting his gaze.  
The blonde boy bit off a piece of chocolate. "Sometimes."  
Kuro didn't say anything, she just sat close to Mello. T  
he blonde boy figured out he could get used to this. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle her hair. It smelled sweet, like the strawberries on the dress she owned. She made a content humming sound.  
He moved up carefully, he didn't want her to hurt herself or something.  
God, when did he became so protective and caring over a girl?  
When he looked at her face he noticed she was sound asleep, with a small smile on her face.  
A rare smile appeared on Mello's face, too.  
Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to accept the stubborn girl lying against him.

x x x x x

**Thanks for reading!  
Hope you liked it! C:**


	6. Dangerous

**Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter! :D  
**  
x x x x x

When Kuro woke up the house was empty. Mello and Matt both left.  
The only one accompanying her was Hikaru, who had a crooked grin on his face.  
She was getting used to the Shinigami's strange expressions, just like she was getting used to waking up in the abandoned house.  
"I found him." Hikaru whispered, as his lean and bony frame sat on the windowsill.  
The way he sat reminded her of a reaper, who was about to take her soul.  
She knew immediately what Hikaru was talking about. She touched the bruises on her neck.  
They didn't hurt anymore, yet, they grew darker and darker as days flew by.

" Dead." The Shinigami spoke slowly as he narrowed his eyes to small slits. Sometimes he still managed to frighten her.  
"You should not grow attached of those human boys."  
Kuro played with her hair, not showing much interest in what the Shinigami was saying.  
Well, it was more like she didn't care. Not one single bit.  
"Thou are rotting." The Shinigami chuckled lowly. What he just said did draw Kuro's attention.  
Hikaru noticed her shocked face. "What did thou expect? Dead, but alive."

It was then when Kuro realized what was happening; it was only her mind which was alive. Her body was still dead. But why did she feel thing, then?  
Did the Shinigami had some wicked sense of humor, or did he had revived her for a purpose?  
Kuro didn't know, and she was sure that Hikaru would not answer her. He was far too secretive about certain things she wanted to know.  
"I want thou to return a nice gesture towards me, a mere way of showing your gratitude to me for bringing thy spirit back to earth."  
The Shinigami's eyes shimmered dangerously in the light which shone inside through the window.  
Kuro bit her bottom lip nervously. What were the intentions of this creature? "Go outside, Kuro. Now."  
Was that all? Kuro felt a knot tighten in her stomach; something bad was going to happen, but eventually she did get up. She descended the staircase, opened the heavy doors and stepped into the sunlight. Nothing to be seen.  
Hikaru followed her, a sinister expression playing on his face. He seemed to enjoy something.

x x x x x

"Raito-kun! Look, Misa-Misa's fan! Misa told you about her!" An eruption of hyperactivity surprised poor Kuro.  
There was Misa! Oh God, no. Was that the reason why Hikaru had led her outside?  
She looked at the teenager the model was clinging to. He looked mildly disturbed by the active model too.  
Then Kuro saw something which shocked her.  
A… Shinigami? Apparently the creature did not know she was able to see it.  
It's eyes were fixed on something above her head, just like Misa had done before.  
He looked puzzled, too, but soon he was making a strange voice which Kuro took for laughter.

"Misa-chan!" Kuro clapped her hands together, faking excitement. "I am so happy to see you!"  
Misa gave Kuro one of her famous smiles as she tugged the brown haired boys arm.  
"Misa-Misa didn't expect to see you, Kuro-chan!"  
_They must be… Kira. That means Mello and Matt were right, I've got to_ – Kuro's thoughts were interrupted by the Shinigami unknown to her.

"Raito. This girl is different." The brown haired boy didn't respond to the talking of the Shinigami, but Kuro knew he had to hear it.

"I can't read her name, nor lifespan." The Shinigami started laughing loud, making a strange movement while floating mid air. Raito narrowed his eyes.  
Inwardly Kuro was shocked, can't read name or lifespan? So that was what Misa had been doing!  
She probably had the same gift as Shinigami had; being able to see how long the person had to live and their name, in order to write in the Death Note.  
"Also…" The Shinigami accompanying Raito started, staring at Hikaru. "There's a fifth presence here."

Kuro had a bad feeling about all this. She knew Mello and Matt were spying on Amane Misa and Yagami Raito, but that was about it. What if they were watching now? Okay, calm down Kuro.  
There is nothing suspicious about this conversation.  
Act as if you don't see that weirdo floating in the air.

"Why don't you join us this afternoon?" The brown haired boy didn't look excited nor happy.  
Kuro figured he was just trying to make her spend time with them in order to get to know more about her.  
"Um… I don't know, I –" "I insist, Kuro-chan." He smiled. In Kuro's opinion it looked very unnatural on his face.

"Misa-Misa thinks you should come!" The happy model pulled Kuro's arm, indicating her to come.  
Hikaru was chuckling behind her. She couldn't crawl back now; she had dipped her tail in nasty mud.

The three of them sat in a seedy little bar.  
Kuro felt intimidated by the unknown creature, who floated right next to her as if inspecting her.  
Nervously she looked at it, then back at her drink.  
"Raito, I think she can see me." Kuro decided to play dumb so she smiled widely, listening to Misa-Misa's happy chattering.

"She keeps glancing in my direction." The Shinigami kept that strange grin on his face.  
Hikaru floated next to the other Shinigami.  
"Ryuku, the girl _can_ see you." He stated after he started chuckling. _Shit shit shit_.  
What was that idiotic Shinigami of her trying to do? Make her join force with Kira?  
The other Shinigami, apparently named Ryuku, didn't respond.

Raito kept eyeing her as if she was some kind of psychotic killer. He was insane, Kuro decided.  
"Tell me, Kuro." The brown haired boy placed his head on his hand, looking at her sinisterly.  
"_Who_ exactly are you?"  
"Kuro…"  
"Why were you following Misa?"  
"I wasn't I was just – "  
"Spare me. I know something about you."  
_Shit_. Kuro grew nervous, this conversation was going the wrong way.  
Even Misa was silent, and stared at Kuro and Raito with wide eyes.  
She probably knew nothing of the brown haired boy's intentions.

Raito took the silence in as a confirmation from Kuro's side.  
"I know you are teamed up together with that blonde mafia guy."  
Kuro swallowed away the lump in her throat. She mentally cursed herself for being such an open book and Hikaru for being so sneaky. She was absolutely sure that these to individuals were the first and second Kira. What were they capable of? Would they kill her?  
"I know you are stalking both me and Misa." Hikaru grinned darkly, as if this was exactly what he had planned.  
Kuro traced her fingers over the table top.  
Mello told her that if they didn't know your full name they would not be able to kill you.  
The Shinigami had said that he could not read her name, so how could they possibly kill her? Unless…

"There is something I forgot to tell you, Raito." The Shinigami Ryuku interrupted said teenager. "She can see me."  
The Shinigami laughed crazily as the brown haired boy his eyes widened like saucers.  
Misa suppressed a gasp. Kuro groaned in frustration, why did Hikaru gave Ryuku that information?

Kuro knew she had to get out of the bar.  
Without excusing herself she stood up, gaining surprised looks from bystanders.  
Hastily she walked out of the bar and started running once she was out on the street.  
Hikaru followed her, his black wings flapping in the air.  
He was up to _something_.

The black haired girl sprinted into an alleyway, took a sharp turn and stood still, her back pressed up against a wall.  
Hikaru, the Shinigami, was watching her with interest.  
The girl was breathing heavily. She was never in such a intense situation as that afternoon.  
What if both Raito and Misa knew where she, Mello and Matt were staying?  
That would mean enormous trouble for all of them. Kuro knew she wasn't officially teamed up with them, like Raito had said, but she considered both the guys as her friends.

Suddenly a motorcycle pulled up next to Kuro. The girl stared at the occupant with two wide eyes.  
Was it Raito? The person pulled of their helmet. Mello. Kuro sighed in relief, a small smile even appeared on her face.  
"Mello!" The blonde gave her a award winning glare.  
"What are you doing out here? Alone?"  
"Um… I, uh… Walking?"  
"You're an idiot and a bad liar." Mello raised both his eyebrows, staring at the girl skeptically.  
Kuro grinned slightly, tugging in the hem of her dress.  
"Jump on." Once again the helmet covered Mello's face.  
Kuro did as she was told and sat on the back of the motorcycle. She was bothered with the fact that it pushed her dress up. Mello started the engine and sped off, the black haired girl rested her head against his back.

x x x x x

**Please review! C:**


	7. Unknown

**Seventh chapter. :D  
Sorry for the long wait.  
**  
x x x x x

Matt and Mello never ever did any research on Kuro's background information, so needless to say, the girl knew hardly anything about herself. Strange, indeed.  
Ozaki Kuro.  
Slender pale fingers typed in these letters, one by one.  
She finally got access to a computer, Matt's computer, to be exact. He and Mello left the building for some strange business, which couldn't interest the black haired maiden that much.  
"Let's see…" With the cursor she clicked upon the first result, some popular profile page.  
Her pitch black eyes scanned over the cute looking layout and read the small letters.  
It was a small story about herself, what she liked and in what region of Japan she lived.  
She scrolled down and noticed a few recent comments on her page.

_Kuro, my sweetie.  
I know you will probably not read this, since you have been missing for months.  
I miss you so much! You were truly my best friend.  
One day we will be reunited again.  
Miss you.  
xxx_

Kuro blinked a few times. She had no recollection of the person writing that comment.  
It was a girl, named Shiro. Even the picture of her past life friend did not ring a bell.  
"Shiro…"  
The black haired girl bit her bottom lip. She felt bad for not remembering anything.

_What happened to you?  
Whoever took you away from us?!  
Kuro, wherever you are, I hope you have peace.  
I love you._

Who are these people? Who are they?! Kuro panicked.  
Abruptly she got up, knocking over the chair she was sitting on.  
This was not good. How could it be that she didn't remember _anything_?!  
Behind her stood Hikaru, his eyes were glistering evilly in the small ray of light slipping through the curtains. He terrified her at that very moment.  
The only thing she could do was stare at him.  
"Ozaki Kuro." A playful smirk appeared on his face as he spoke. "Trouble?"  
"I –I … I don't remember, _anything_."  
"The price thou paid for life."  
"I never _asked_ for it!" Suddenly she felt angry.  
She was given something, no, something was forced upon her.  
Hikaru seemed to enjoy the whirlwind of emotions which raged inside her.  
All he did was grin. It was making her terribly angry.  
She picked up the Death Note and tossed it in Hikaru's direction.  
"I wish I was **dead**!"

Silence.

Pitch black eyes widened as the tall Shinigami glared at her. He was standing dangerously close.  
Kuro never felt more scared in her life. He was looking so demonic.  
"Ozaki Kuro."  
He lifted his bony hand and trailed his long finger from the bruises on her neck to her jaw line.  
The black haired girl inhaled sharply and held her breath.  
What was he going to do? Tons of possibilities floated through her mind.  
"Is dead."  
Hikaru grinned darkly. Kuro was absolutely sure that he knew something else.  
Something he was keeping a secret.  
But she didn't dare to ask. No, not now.

"I want to remember." She spoke firmly, staring directly into the Shinigami's eyes.  
Hikaru chuckled lowly and shook his head.  
"The price paid."  
The black haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Why?"  
"Ozaki Kuro, thou hath great importance. Realize this."  
Kuro puffed up her cheeks with air. This discussion was going nowhere.  
All he did was talk in stupid forms and tell her useless things.

x x x x x

**Short, I know.  
Review please! :D**


	8. Impossible

**First of all I want to thank ALL the people who took time to review this story. :D  
Seengot, I enjoy reading your frequent reviews. They make me smile.  
Spinningvortex, thank you for reviewing almost**_** every**_** chapter of this story. I appreciate it a lot.** **  
Princess de la Luna, thanks for reviewing, too. I like to draw. I might draw Kuro sooner or later. C:**

Anyway, I will quit babbling now! On with the story!  
  
x x x x x

Kuro's pitch black eyes shot open at a loud sound. Someone entered the building.  
Mello and Matt were probably back. She heaved a sigh as she stretched herself.  
Living so isolated from the outside world made her a bit gloomy.  
She wanted to go somewhere to have fun and enjoy herself.

No one greeted her. Maybe it was because she was sitting in a corner.  
Kuro bit her bottom lip. Were Mello and Matt her friends?  
Curiously she peeked out from the corner she was located in, staring right at Mello's back.  
Hmph! He didn't even notice her! Neither did Matt.

After a while Kuro started to feel neglected. After all, sitting in a corner was boring.  
Matt and Mello were busy with talking with one another, about stupid things.  
Like Kira, Amane Misa, Yagami Raito and other stuff that couldn't interest her anyhow.

"Helloooooo! I'm here too, you know!" She got up, patting her dress.  
Matt turned his head slightly in her direction, and gave a small nod.  
The blonde chocoholic didn't even look at her. How dare he?!

"Did you use my computer?" Matt asked, eyes glued to the screen.  
"No…" Kuro said softly, her hands holding the hem of her dress.  
"You visited a few websites." He shot back. "Your own profile page, maybe?"  
"It's not mine." She stated firmly.  
"It has your name on it. And even a fair amount of pictures."

All the time Mello was eyeing here suspiciously, as if she was some kind of criminal.  
"How do you mean that it's not yours?" He finally said, narrowing his eyes.  
Kuro tugged her dress, not looking at any of the boys. Matt was smart.  
He figured out she was using his computer!  
"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, looking up suddenly, which made Mello narrow his eyes to small slits. He didn't like her behaviour.

"What's the big deal, actually? It's _just_ a profile page." She stated, folding her arms rebelliously.  
Why did Mello and Matt want to know such useless things of her?  
She felt like an item, instead of a living – err, or not – human girl.  
It was annoying, to say the least.

"Well –" Matt paused, to take a long drag of his cigarette. "You said the page wasn't yours."  
He exhaled the smoke, creating a thin line which slowly drifted upwards.  
"Why would you say such thing?"  
"Because... " Kuro paused, avoiding eye contact with either of the boys.  
"I don't remember creating it."

Mello furrowed his brow. Strange. She did not remember? Maybe she lost her memory.  
If she fell on her head it was highly possible. Or... Perhaps something else was going on.  
The handprints on her neck grew darker, too. And her skin got paler.  
What if the Shinigami had something to do with it? That Hikaru.

"Well, alright." Matt smiled, inhaling another large amount of smoke. "Just curious?"  
Kuro nodded her head, eyeing Mello, who didn't utter a word.  
He seemed in deep thought. Kuro had seen him think before.  
Usually he thought with a bar of chocolate at his side, just like now.

"What happened before we met you?"  
The silence that followed Mello's question was thick. Kuro didn't answer.  
She blankly stared at the blond boy, making him feel uncomfortable.  
Her eyes were pitch black, and seemed lifeless.  
_Lifeless_. If only Mello knew how close he was.

"An accident."  
Kuro did not want to go in further detail. The question brought back bad memories.  
Memories of things she wished to forget – along with the past she could not remember.  
It was painful. She forgot the most important things, and remembered the most traumatizing ordeal in her life. It was all Hikaru's fault.  
Stupid Shinigami.

Mello watched her hands, which were holding the strawberry patterned dress.  
Her grip was soft, and delicate. She had grown quite fond of the dress. He knew this.  
But after she answered, her grip grew tighter.  
Her knuckles turned almost paper white with the pressure she applied.  
She seemed frustrated. Yet her expression remained blank.

Matt's DS popped up again, slicing the silence and tearing it apart with hyperactive beeping sounds.  
God, he sure knew how to cut the tension.  
Tap. Tap. Click. ZAP. Tap. Tap.  
Mello's eye twitched at the sounds. In frustration he devoured a whole bar of chocolate, in just a few seconds.  
"A new record." Kuro stated, dryly. Mello huffed.

x x x x x

It was calm in the Yagami household. Both the brown haired boy's parents weren't home. Neither was his little sister. It were just him and Misa. _And_ their Shinigami, of course.  
"Misa, I need you to do something for me."  
The blonde supermodel looked up, eyes sparkling with excitement.  
She would do anything if Raito asked, just to show him how much she loved him.  
"Anything! Misa-Misa will do _anything_ for Raito-kun!"

The Shinigami, Remu and Ryuku, were silently watching. Neither Remu or Ryuku would speak the thoughts lingering in their minds. Both of them were aware that Raito wasn't honest.  
Both of them knew Yagami Raito did not love Amane Misa.

"I need you to go to that deserted house." Raito said, smiling softly.  
Misa's expression changed. She did not understand. Why would Raito want her to go there?  
As if hearing her thoughts, the brown haired boy started to speak again.  
"There is a big possibility of that girl being there."  
Raito's face darkened, and a mysterious shadow played across it.  
"If you find her I want you to use your eyes to figure out her name."

Raito saw Misa's expression sadden. Was there something he didn't know?  
He even heard Ryuku chuckle darkly behind him.  
What was so funny?  
"Misa can't." The sad blond haired model looked down in defeat.

x x x x x  
**  
Review, please! :D**


	9. Recognition

**This one is dedicated to my lovely wifey; Johnna AKA PlayboyManson.**  
**I loves you! Imagine a picture of a little heart right on the spot where this text is.**  
**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
**  
x x x x x

Mello narrowed his eyes, watching Kuro read one of those girly magazines.  
She was concentrating on an article. Obviously something which interested her.  
The blond boy took an aggressive bite off the chocolate bar he had been holding.  
"You want something?" The black eyed girl looked up, staring directly into Mello's blue orbs.  
Silence followed. Kuro smiled slightly, looking cute while doing so.  
Mello could not deny that.

"Gonna talk, Mel-Mel?"  
Mello grunted, he did not like the nickname at all. It was disturbing.  
Plus, it lowered his intimidation factor. Apparently Kuro wasn't scared of him.  
Poor Mello wished she was. Too bad for him.

"Don't call me that," Mello snapped, taking another vicious bite off the chocolate bar.  
"I call you whatever I want, thank you." The black haired girl stated, continuing to read.  
Mello gritted his teeth. She was so _annoying_.  
"Sooo, Mel-Mel, where is Matt at?" Kuro looked up from her magazine, locking her gaze with his.  
Mello rubbed his temples in irritation. "Out."  
"To where?"  
"A building."  
"Which building?"  
"A building under the blue sky."  
Kuro sighed. This small talk was a total waste of time.  
It was idiotic. A small pout appeared on her pale face.  
"You never tell me anything," she stated sadly, looking at him with big black eyes.  
Mello seemed unfazed, his hard expression never falling.  
"You don't have to know e_verything_, right?"  
Kuro narrowed her eyes, almost looking twice as dangerous as Mello while doing so.  
"I am curious by nature. Now talk."  
"No."  
"Aww, Mello. Please?"  
"No way."

"That pleading look won't help you."  
Snap. Mello bit off a piece of chocolate, thereby ending the discussion.

Meanwhile Hikaru was staring at Kuro, standing right behind her. His expression was blank.  
But still, the Shinigami had something scary about its features.  
Kuro was happy that said creature was behind her, instead of in front of her.  
That would be scary.

"Mello, I am bored."  
Poor Mello knew what that meant; inevitable doom. The girl would force him into some strange situation.  
He was sure it was her way of torturing him. Insane Kuro.  
"Can we go out?"

Mello send a glare in her direction, but that soon softened when he saw the way she looked at him.  
Kuro was sitting cross legged on the sofa, her back resting against the armrest.  
Again, she was wearing her pretty white strawberry Lolita dress. A small smile was adorning her facial features, making her look so… naïve?  
He – of course – didn't forget their earlier actions; the kiss.

"Ngrh, I guess."  
He looked away from Kuro. The black haired girl hopped up and straightened her dress.  
_Finally_ Mello agreed upon doing something fun for a change!  
"Well, lets go then!"

x x x x x

Kuro was holding onto Mello's arm, dragging him past different stores.  
"It's all so pretty, Mello!" She exclaimed, looking at various articles.  
They had entered a lingerie store, much to Mello's disliking.  
He was trying hard not to look at the lacy articles created for women to wear.

Excitedly Kuro pulled Mello to a clothing rack, which was filled with… bra's.  
"Do we have to look at these… _things_?" Mello said, looking away.  
Even he had a certain embarrassment factor. Or something.  
"Um.. Mello?" Kuro tugged his arm softly. She needed a new bra.

"You want something, don't you?" Mello looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
The black haired girl hardly acted so sweet. She was way too happy, too.  
Something was up. And he was sure he would find out pretty soon.

"That one, maybe?"  
Suddenly something made of black and pink material was flung in his face.  
He was BLINDED! Blinded by a bra! Oh god.  
"Okay, okay! Just get that damn thing out of my face!"  
Secretly Mello was thinking of how the skimpy little piece of underwear would fit around Kuro's slender body…

"Lets head back." Mello was getting ill of all the stores surrounding him.  
He was also getting fed up with all the people crowding around them, trying to get a bargain.  
He was actually quite happy that Kuro didn't hop in every store she found appealing.

"Because?" Mello snapped back out of his thoughts by that one word rising from Kuro's throat.  
Why did that black haired girl had to have such a bitchy attitude?  
She _always_ tried to outwit him.

"We've been in the city for almost two hours." He spat back, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
He had enough of it. He wanted to sit and rest is poor sore feet.

Kuro looked up, smiling playfully. That was a rare sight.  
She never smiled as carefree like that.  
"So what?" Bitchy, again.  
"Aren't you tired of shopping by now?"  
"Not really."

A scowl appeared on Mello's face. The annoying Kuro was back.  
With a sly grin the black haired girl looked up at the blonde.  
"Aren't you enjoying yourself, Mel-Mel?"  
Mello gritted his teeth. The way she said it was highly irritating.  
Her happy lovey-dovey voice made him angry. She knew it did.

Suddenly he heard the black haired girl next to him sigh softly.  
She wasn't smiling anymore. No more playfulness was left.  
Her grip loosened upon his arm loosened.  
She was staring at _something_. Mello followed her gaze.  
He was curious what had made her silent at that very moment.  
She was staring at someone. A girl.  
A dark brown haired girl, who was chatting happily with a few people.

Kuro stared silently towards the young female walking on the sidewalk.  
Wasn't that the girl that sent Kuro all those comments?  
She was so sure that she recognized her from the pictures.  
Suddenly black eyes were locked upon chocolate brown ones.  
Kuro recognized her as…_ Shiro._

x x x x x  
**  
Blah. Please review. I love reviews! XD**


	10. Unspoken

**Here it goes.**

x x x x x

"Shiro! Did you see his face? It was priceless!" A blonde girl, dressed in a pink dress nudged her friend in the ribs as they walked. The group of three just went out for dinner and it had been so much fun. They decided they'd go to a nightclub in order to close up this night out.  
Shiro giggled, her slender hand covering her mouth.  
"Lin, Yuki told him she's interested in girls, what did you expect?" She shot back, making her black haired friend Yuki and the blonde girl Lin laugh rather loud.  
A dorky grin appeared on Yuki's face. "Well, maybe I am."  
"I'm fine with it, as long as you leave me alone. But I can't blame you, I mean..." With that said Lin wiggled her eyebrows, making both her friends burst out laughing.  
"Your face!" Shiro cried out, wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes.

But suddenly Shiro's laughter ceased. She stopped walking, which made her two friends look at her oddly.  
"Shiro?" Yuki poked her friend's shoulder, frowning slightly.  
A look of pure and utter surprise was plastered upon Shiro's features. Did Lin and Yuki dare to look at whatever caught her eyes? Yes.  
With no hesitation the two girls turned their heads sharply, only to see nothing.

x x x x x

"What was thatfor?" Mello growled, sending Kuro probably the vilest look he could manage.  
There they stood, Kuro's body pressed against his, because she had – surprisingly enough – pushed him into an alleyway. Her petite body was pressed up against him,  
so close that he could feel her breath against his neck.

She did not answer; instead, she caught his hand in hers and pulled him off into the dark and smelly alley. She had to get away, but wasn't sure why.  
Maybe it was because of the tension she felt when the girl's eyes connected with her own.  
But somehow, she wanted to avoid coming face to face with the girl. She wouldn't know what to say, or what to do.  
According to the Kuro who existed now it was better this way.  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She took a few sharp turns, pulling Mello along. But suddenly she skidded to a halt.

"Hey!" Mello pulled his hand free from her grasp – which was rather strong – and shot her an angry look. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
"Running," she stated, matter-of-factly.  
Suddenly two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the nearest wall. Her pitch black eyes got wide.  
Her black hair was slightly messy by now, and hung next to her face, making her look fragile and broken. Especially in that white dress.  
But Mello felt no pity or sympathy. He wanted to know something. He _needed _to know something.  
"_What_ is up with you?"

Kuro's expression got blank again; he couldn't read her off – nothing.  
"Tell me."  
Suddenly she exhaled sharply. She repeated that action, until small giggle like breaths were heard. Those small breaths turned into quiet laughter.  
Mello's expression hardened, but inside he was bewildered. Was she insane?  
With an amused grin playing upon her face she looked up at him.  
"If I only knew."  
She looked frightening, it seemed like the alley had darkened all of the sudden.  
Shadows played demonically on her face. He let her go, making her stand upon her own two feet.

"I don't know." She spoke softly. She lowered her head slightly, black locks hanging in front of her face.  
Despite that Mello could still see her eyes reflect sadness.  
"I'm not really here." She said, slowly, as if those words could be her death.  
Mello was confused; not really here? "I shouldn't be here," she continued, not looking at him.

Slowly she brought her hands to her face, her eyes started to inspect them.  
She had gotten paler again; her skin was as white as snow.  
"Can't you see?" Two slender hands were lifted towards him. It seemed as if she wanted to tell him something – show him something.  
Her eyes locked with his, she looked almost desperate.

Kuro did not want to explain it fully to him, she was afraid of his reaction. Afraid of what he may do next. She did consider him and Matt as her set of friends, but still, they weren't inseparable. The black haired girl was sure Mello and Matt would distance their selves from her if they knew. Or worse; contact higher authorities.  
No, Kuro wasn't plain dumb. Even though Hikaru often made her feel like it.

"Kuro, you are here. Right here with me." Mello placed his gloved hand upon her shoulder, making the girl's head snap up in his direction.  
The blonde male didn't know why he was being so nice all of the sudden, but something inside told him he had to. Just for her sake.  
"Let's head back."

And together they walked.

x x x x x

**Short and crappy update, I'm sorry. D:**


	11. Author's Note

Hello all!

Firstly, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and watched this story! It really means a lot to me.  
I'm very sorry that I haven't been added a chapter, it's just that I am really busy at the moment. My English is getting poorer, and the way I wrote this story is kind of starting to frustrate me.  
The blocks, you know.

Anyway, I will try to write a new chapter shortly. I do have a few ideas, I'm just too much of a lazy bum to work them out.  
But just wait and see, I guess!

xox  
Toxick


End file.
